The present invention refers to a ship's embarkation device for e.g. pilots and comprising a projecting means, extending substantially parallel to the ship's side, said projecting means at one of its ends being pivotally mounted in the vertical plane and unrotatably connected in the horizontal plane to a bracket mounted at the ship's deck, at the opposite end of the projecting means a platform being pivotally mounted, said platform by means of a wire arrangement being supported by two davit arms, said davit arms by means of an axle extending in the longitudinal direction of the ship being unrotatably connected to said bracket.
The embarkation of persons to a big ship at sea from a small boat, e.g. from a pilot boat, can nowadays preferably be made by that the person by way of a pilot's ladder boards a platform, which by means of a winch is lifted to the ship's deck. The projecting means mentioned in the introduction can also comprise an accomodation ladder, by means of which the person can board the ship.
The problem with embarkation devices of this kind is that they will swing out from and in towards the ship's side concurrently with the movements of the ship, which can be unpleasant and dangerous for the persons boarding the ship. It also occurs that a ship waiting for e.g. a pilot is placed so that the pilot boat comes on the lee side, at which the ship turns one of its broadsides towards the wind and owing to that inclines somewhat. The embarkation device will owing to that hang out a bit from the ship's side. Under such circumstances the pilot for obvious reasons refuses to embark or leave the ship.